Amidst enemies, friends and acquaintances
by ciccia96
Summary: The Blake family is another pureblood family who are followers of Voldemort, however, as Argenta Blake grows older, she starts to realise that muggle-borns and half bloods are no different than pure bloods. Will she turn against everyone she grew up with?


**Harry Potter Fan fiction  
><strong>

**Amidst enemies, friends and acquaintances**

Summary: The Blake family is another pure blood family who are followers of the Dark Lord, however, as Argenta Blake grows older, she starts to realise that muggle-borns and half bloods are no different than pure bloods. Will she turn against the families she grew up with and fight against them or will she choose wrong due to love?

AN: This is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction I would like to inform you that I'm a slow typer, so it'll take long for me to update. Please give the story a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, as you all know J. does. However, I do own the Blake family and Ralph Lestrange.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Argenta Blake POV_

I watched as I waited patiently for my mother to finish struggling with my brother's bow tie. My twin brother and I had to dress up formally even at the age of eleven. Aiden and I were born into a family of pure bloods and therefore we had to attend all balls and other pure blood society events.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late for the celebration ball the Malfoys are hosting!" my father was yelling from downstairs. The Malfoys were hosting a ball at their manor to celebrate our (meaning me, Aiden, Draco and the rest of the pure blood children) acceptance in Hogwarts.

"Well if you come up and do something useful like tying your son's bow tie, we won't be late!" my mother yelled back at him.

My father was up in a flash; I'm guessing he was desperate not to leave a bad impression on the Malfoy family. As soon as he came up, to my brother's relief, my mother left him to dress me up.

She dressed me up in a dark green, velvety, boat neck dress which matched my eyes perfectly and I slipped on matching pumps. She then tied my silvery blonde hair in a French plait and decorated it with tiny silver flowers. I wore a very expensive looking diamond which hung loosely on a silver chain which shone against my translucent skin.

As soon as I was dressed we all shot off to the fireplace.

Before heading off to Malfoy manor, my mother straightened out her dress which was a long, simple black dress, fixed her silvery blonde hair into curls and fixed my father's bow tie.

"Comb your hair Gabriel, you look like a peacock!" my mother hissed at my father.

He rolled his forest green eyes which I had inherited (unlike my brother who had inherited my mother's sapphire blue eyes) and combed back his dark brown hair.

We then flooed ourselves off to Malfoy manor and made it just in time for the ball. As soon as we arrived, we found Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy standing by the fireplace ready to greet us.

"Sophia, Gabriel, how nice to see you again," Narcissa drawled, "and Argenta, Aiden, my, my you two have grown since I've last seen you!"

I put up a forced smile as she said this, don't get me wrong I like Narcissa Malfoy but she is sometimes too sweet.

"Narcissa darling, how are you?" my mother said as my father and I murmured a greeting to her. It was now Lucius' turn to greet us:

"Good evening Gabriel," he said in a bored tone," Sophia, Argenta, Aiden."

We all echoed a 'hello Lucius', then my father and Lucius Malfoy joined Rodolphus Lestrange and the greasy haired Severus Snape.

Meanwhile, Narcissa ordered Dobby the house elf to call her son.

Draco Malfoy was not my most favourite person in the world, he was an arrogant git even at the age of eleven and he was my brother's best friend.

A few seconds later, there he was in all his glory wearing a tuxedo identical to Aiden's. We all mumbled greetings, Draco and I addressing each other by our last names as usual.

"...now children go along and have some fun elsewhere," Narcissa was saying as I marvelled at how conceited and snooty one boy can be.

My mother and Narcissa left us staring at each other awkwardly.

"So..." I started.

"Umm..." Draco continued.

"Let's find Blaise" Aiden suggested.

After we found Zabini, I tried not to bore myself too much by listening to their conversation about the importance of pure bloods in the wizarding world.

"Did anyone see Ralph?" I interrupted. Ralph Lestrange and I have been best friends since we were toddlers.

Malfoy answered: "Oh... Ralph and aunt Bella won't be coming here this evening, they had some kind of errand to run."

I just nodded in gratitude, _so now I officially have no friends at the ball_. I made a mental note to scold Ralph about leaving me alone to act like a lost puppy.

Speaking of puppies, no, pugs...

"Draco...Aiden..." an annoying voice squealed.

Great. Just bloody wonderful. Pansy Parkinson and her 'bodyguards' Bulstrode and Greengrass had just strode in.

"Blake," the pug said in utter disgust.

"Parkinson," I managed, my tone matching hers.

So like that you have a clear picture of how my first year was going to start: many enemies, a few acquaintances and only two friends (Aiden and Ralph Lestrange). A fantastic way to start my first year.

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> Not the best way to start a story but anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
